Her personalities
by brutally.bored
Summary: When the new girl arrives to Mckinley high she peaks Rachel's interests. How will she cope with the new girl's different personalities?


**I don't own glee and there will be mistakes, I didn't have time to read over it again. **

The way she walked through the hallways on her first day made people question her. She had her head low and her eyes on her shoes. She held her books close to her body and didn't look at anything but her scuffed boots.

Rachel berry watched as the girl walked to her first class without even looking up.

She looked up and bit her lip as she noticed the new girl had just walked into her own classroom.

She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at the new girl as well, curious as to why she seemed _different _from everyone else.

Rachel Berry noticed and she needed to know.

She slammed her locker shut and hurried into the classroom to see the girl sitting at the front table talking animatedly to the teacher who had a surprised look on her face.

Rachel smiled as she realized the girl had sit at the table where her own seat was, she made her way over there ready to have her first encounter with the new girl when the teacher noticed her and quickly intercepted.

"Rachel can I please speak to you?"

Rachel smiled politely before glancing at the new girl again. She was drawing something in her notebook with a small smile on her face.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned her back to the new student and looked at the teacher with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know how you act around your peers Rachel, you are a go to girl and eager to talk to everyone. It is pretty remarkable. But I feel the need to...warn you."

Rachel's small smile turned into a confused frown. "Warn me?"

"The new girl that sits next to you...she's different."

Rachel's smile returned. "I've noticed. I am eager to find out why."

The teacher sighed. "I figured, and you will have all the time to learn about her. You have every single one of your classes with her. Specifically. The staff figured you would be the most...beneficial result with her."

Rachel's smile turned into a grin. "Thank you very much."

"Still. Before you talk to her...I need to tell you. She's different in the way she acts."

Rachel tilted her head to the side a little. "The way she acts...?"

"Yes, her personality is different...So be ready for it."

Rachel made a confused face before nodding. "Yes ma'am. Thank you for the warning."

"And expect one from each of your teachers."

Rachel nodded before turning around and looking at the new student again. She now had a box of crayons out and was coloring something in her notebook.

Rachel smiled to herself before quietly walking over and sitting next to the girl who was still coloring in her notebook. She sat down and got her own notebook out before opening it to a clean page and looking at the board while waiting for the bell to ring. She noticed the looks the teacher keep giving her, as if the teacher was checking up on her. She appreciated it but really, it was unnecessary.

She was still looking at the board when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the girl holding her notebook up, on it was a drawing of a type of candyland.

Rachel smiled.

The girl tilted her head and put the book on the table with a small frown. "Would you live there?"

Rachel looked at the picture, it reminded her of the boardgame. There were lollipop trees, cotton candy bushes, peppermint walkways, and even a maple syrup river. She smiled and nodded. "It would certainly be fun. Sticky...but fun."

The girl grinned. "I thought the same thing. I think I would eat the bushes first."

Rachel laughed "I would go after the trees."

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes. "You're pretty."

Rachel blushed a little and grinned. "Thank you, you're pretty too."

The girl looked offended for a second before puffing out her chest. "No I'm not. I'm handsome."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm sorry. You are very handsome."

The girl grinned. "Thank you. I'm Ranger."

Rachel nodded. "I'm Rachel."

The girl nodded and looked up at the board before scrunching her face up. "Do you know what class this is? I didn't get the schedule."

Rachel hummed. "This is Spanish. The teacher is Ms. Brandon. She's one of the two spanish teachers here."

The girl. Ranger. Nodded. "I can do spanish. Do you know what I have next?" She asked with wide eyes toward Rachel.

Rachel smiled a little. "We have science. Then lunch."

Ranger nodded before her face showed confusion "Why do we only have two classes before lunch?"

"Block schedules work like that." Rachel said before shrugging.

With a nod, Ranger looked at the board as the teacher started class.

Throughout the class, Rachel watched Ranger correct the teacher on her pronunciation and proper usage.

When the bell rang they made their way to the next class silently. Rachel noticed the looks the rest of the student body gave her because she was walking with Ranger. She was happy she was the first to be friends with the new girl. It was nice.

They got to the classroom before sitting together in the front at the same table. Rachel noticed the teacher looking at her so she silently excused herself before walking over. "Hello Mr. Greer."

"Rachel." He smiled. "How are you? Getting along with the new girl?"

Rachel nodded. "I am. Ranger is nice...odd. But nice."

The teacher looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his face. "Oh. Yeah. Rachel, I need to make a point."

Rachel tilted her head for a second. "O...kay?"

The teacher nodded and turned to Ranger before walking over. "Hello." He said loud enough for Rachel to hear.

Ranger looked up and smiled. "Hello."

"I'm the teacher in here. Mr. Greer. What's your name?"

Ranger's smile turned into a grin. "Jenny."

Rachel felt her jaw drop before the teacher nodded and turned around, walking back to Rachel.

"You see my point?"

Rachel looked at the teacher before closing her mouth and looking at the teacher with a stern expression. "Explain Mr. Greer. Please."

He sighed before pulling Rachel closer to the board and further away from the new girl.

"Her name is Santana Lopez. She has dissociative identity disorder. Better known as multiple personality disorder. She has different personalities in her body and each one is not aware of the other, except for one, that one is aware of the others."

Rachel felt her jaw drop again before she composed herself. "Seriously? Why did the faculty think I would be a good friend for her?"

He grinned. "You are by far the most understanding student we have ever seen. It was unanimous."

She looked at...Jenny with a small frown. "Okay. Is Santana one of her personalities or what?"

Mr. Greer nodded. "Yes, she has three that are known."

"And they are?"

"Ranger, the boy. Jenny, the teenage girl. And Santana, the other teenage girl. Santana is the one aware of the other two."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Mr. Greer smirked. "Are you up to the challenge of being her friend?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course. Her having more than one personality just means that there would be more for me to talk about with her."

Mr. Greer nodded before shooing Rachel to her seat. "Perfect. Not talk to Jenny."

Rachel sat next to the girl that was filing her nails with a smile. She opted to not say anything first but she didn't have to wait long because the girl looked at her and smiled. "Yo. I'm Jenny."

Rachel turned a little and looked at Jenny "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry."

"You got some gum?"

Rachel nodded before pulling her bag into her lap and pulling her gum out. Jenny grabbed it and popped a piece of it into her mouth. She handed the pack back to Rachel and smiled.

"So what class is this? These ding bat teachers never gave me a schedule." Jenny said with an eyeroll.

Rachel smiled. "This is science, we go to lunch next."

"Oh thank god. Maybe I can run home and get some clothes. I hate when I can't remember getting dressed. I always look ridiculous after." She said glancing down at her boots.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You don't like that style?"

Jenny shook her head. "God no. I hate the color black and skinny jeans? Ew."

Rachel snorted. "It looks good on you though."

Santana leaned forward and pointed her pencil at Rachel. "If you believed that you wouldn't of snorted."

After rolling her eyes the shorter brunette replied. "Maybe. But this look seriously does look good on you. The grunge type of style is very fitting."

Jenny looked down at herself "Style? This counts as style? Really?" She looked up with a small grin.

Rachel nodded "Of course, it's a very hard style to perfect as well. And you seem to have done a good job at doing just that."

The other girl leaned back with a smug look on her face. "Yeah well. I am a master of fashion after all."

The class started and Rachel was silent as she made sure to remember. Ranger liked candy and Spanish, Jenny likes fashion and gum, now she needed to learn of Santana.

Rachel racked her brain for an inkling of what to talk to Jenny about when she got an idea. She looked at Jenny with a smirk making the other girl quirk an eyebrow. "What?"

Rachel shrugged. "I was just wondering...if you would possible be interested in...giving me a little makeover?"

Jenny grinned and her eyes lit up at the word before grabbing Rachel and pulling her into a tight hug, making Rachel wonder just how the girl got such muscles.

Jenny pulled back with a grin "Now you are speaking my language. You are undoubtedly gorgeous, a little makeover would simply make you the most flawless person in this school...beside me of course." Jenny said before winking.

With a blush Rachel smiled. "Well...th-thank you."

Jenny leaned forward so her breath could be felt on Rachel's face. "No need to thank me. But if you wanted to thank me...you could accompany me to the movies."

Okay. Jenny likes fashion, gum and flirting. Rachel nodded, she could work with this.

"It depends...what movie?"

Jenny smirked "I don't care. Your choice, but preferably something that would scare you...and hopefully make you cuddle."

Rachel blushed again "Now why would you want me scared?"

Jenny raked her eyes up and down Rachel's body before licking her lips. "Because, the more vulnerable you are. The easier it would be for me to weasel my way into your nice little heart."

Okay, Jenny was overly sexual. Rachel smiled shyly. "And you would want that?"

Jenny shrugged. "Who wouldn't? I should make a move while I have the chance."

Rachel rolled her eyes before giggling. She looked at the teacher writing on the board before looking at Jenny again except...she was now leaning back in her seat with a frown and her arms crossed.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and the other girl frowned at her. "What?"

Rachel's eyes widened "Nothing. Just wondering what the frown is for."

The girl eyes her for a second before sighing. "I'm new here. I have no friends. I hate it."

Rachel looked at her before smiling lightly. "I'll be your friend. I'm Rachel."

The girl smirked. "Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you."

Rachel nodded "I see. Santana...I've been waiting to speak to you."

Santana frowned again "Waiting to...crap you spoke to Ranger and Jenny first? Fuck!"

We heard someone clear their throat and we looked up to see Mr. Greer looking at us with a small smirk. "Ladies. I didn't say anything about you two continuously talking throughout class. I don't need your random outbursts of curse words."

I smiled as Santana looked sheepish. "Sorry teach, won't happen again."

"Good to know."

When he turned around and started writing again I giggled making Santana smile at me. "That was incredibly adorable by the way."

I blushed again "Thank you."

She sighed before scooting her chair closer to mine. "So. What did Ranger and Jenny say?"

"Uhm. Ranger was a wiz in spanish class and wanted to know if I would live in his candy land."

Santana chuckled "That boy...obsessed with candy. It is so hard to work it all out of my body after his binges." She said with a slight frown.

"Well you have done an incredible job at it...if your muscles are anything to go by."

Santana quirked a brow. "And you would know about my muscles...how?"

Rachel smiled. "I asked Jenny for a makeover and she hugged me incredibly tight."

"I see...anything else?"

"We have a date." Rachel said with a laugh.

Santana sputtered before composing herself. "Jenny. She's...well...she's-"

"A very sexual person who loves fashion and hates your sense of fashion." Rachel said cutting her off.

Santana smiled softly and nodded. "So you don't hate her?"

Rachel shook her head "Of course not. I think our date will be very interesting."

"Yeah. I hope you two have fun." Santana frowned a little before looking down.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Rachel said frowning.

Santana shrugged. "Nothing."

"I might not know you all to well. But I know that's a lie."

With a sigh the latina answered "You're going on a date with Jenny. It's always Jenny. She's the one with...confidence. She's the one everyone wants. Noone ever wants me. It's depressing to think about."

Rachel frowned before reaching out and grabbing Santana's hand. "Well. How about we have our own date? Soon?"

Santana looked up with a spark of hope in her eyes. "Seriously?"

With a nod, Rachel caressed the back of Santana's hand with her thumb. "Yeah, I like what I've seen of you so far San."

The darker girl blushed a little and it made Rachel smile. "I...I'm sorry. I have episodes like that where I'm...jealous of the other two. They're so different from me. They both have confidence and I'm...i'm the depressed girl." Santana said before looking down at her hands and grabbing Rachel's in hers.

Rachel's smile turned sad but it was till there. "Well. I like you. There's no reason for you to be jealous."

Rachel looked up in shock as the bell rang. "Seriously? Did the bell really just ring?"

Santana smirked. "Times flies when you are having fun bonita. Let's go eat."

Ten minutes later, Rachel and Santana were sitting on the stage in the auditorium laughing at the stories Rachel told about the glee clubs antics.

Santana composed herself first "So this glee club...what exactly is it?"

Rachel smiled lightly "Well. It's this club where we sing covers of songs, and sometimes we do original songs. Anyway, we do choreographed dances to it at competitions all over the country."

Looking impressed Santana grinned "It sounds like fun."

"It really is." Rachel said nodding

"Do you...do you think they would accept Ranger and Jenny? Like...as well as me?"

"I think so, we are generally pretty accepting. Except for this one incident with an old member. He didn't accept our gay members and he got kicked out."

"They accept gay people as well?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep, they accepted me, I'm only Bi though. But one of my best friends, Kurt, hes gay and hes in the club with his boyfriend."

Santana nodded. "Well...maybe I could join?"

"Can you sing? I mean it's okay if you can't we would be happy with someone who could just dance and make up numbers."

"I can sing. I'm scared to do it in front of people though...but I can still do it."

"I'd love to hear you sometime."

"Maybe. You'd have to talk Ranger into it though. He doesn't like singing, Jenny loves all eyes on her so you don't have to do anything for her."

"Well, I'll do it anyway. All of you have to be o board so I can spend more time with you."

Santana grinned. "You up the challenge?"

Rachel laughed "That is the second time I have been asked that and I will answer the same. I'm up for it. Let's go meet the glee club."

"Wh-now?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep. I blew off the meeting to come in here with you but we have time to go meet them now."

"Are you sure?" Santana said with a small frown.

'Yes, let me talk to them first though."

Santana nodded and together they walked out of the auditorium toward the choir room. Rachel told Santana to wait in the hallway while she walked in the choir room.

Kurt noticed her first. "Rachel? Where have you been?"

"Yeah, Schue said you were excused for something earlier." Quinn added.

"So?" Mercedes finished.

"Well I was with the new girl. The faculty all know about it and allow me to help her in anyway possible. That includes skipping glee." Rachel replied.

"The new girl? You're the girl whose been hanging with her?" Blaine asked

Rachel nodded. "I am."

"Why is this girl so special?" Brittany asked

Rachel bit her lip "She's...different."

"How?" Tina asked

"She has multiple personality syndrome. Her name is Santana, but she's also a boy named Ranger and a girl named Jenny."

Rachel watched as the clubers faces changed. Some looked shocked while a few looked confused.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked

Rachel nodded "Yeah and she wants to join so...would you guys accept...them?"

They confusedly nodded before Artie spoke "So how do we know which person we're talking to?"

"Are they all different?" Tina asked right after

"I'll say their name out loud, I think I can figure them out. And they are, one is a boy who likes candy...and is amazing at spanish. The other is a girl who loves fashion" at this all of the girls and Kurt perked up a little "And Santana is the depressed girl who is aware of the other two personalities."

"Okay...well. Do we meet her now?" Kurt asked looking at everyone else for confirmation.

They all looked at Rachel to see her frowning. "As long as you guys don't do anything stupid."

"We won't, bring her in." Puck said with a small laugh.

Rachel smiled to herself before putting her bag down next to the door and walking into the hallway where Santana was leaning on the lockers. "San?"

She looked up with a small smile making Rachel sigh in relief. "Okay, they know and they want to meet you. Ready?"

She nodded and walked over to where the smaller brunette was standing. "As I'll ever be." She leaned forward and kisses Rachel's cheek. "Thank you for this."

Rachel blushed. "No problem."

Santana sighed before squaring her shoulders and looking at the door. "Ready?"

Rachel nodded and grabbed her hand. "Be yourself and all will end well."

"It's hard to be yourself when you're more than one person."

Rachel nodded slightly before opening the door and pulling Santana in behind her, the conversations the glee club was having stopped. Rachel smiled at the Glee club as she pushed Santana in front of her. She waved a little and Rachel could see her shoulders relaxing at the gentle smiles the glee club was sending her way. Rachel grinned and moved next to Santana as she smiled at them. "I-I'm Santana."

The glee club smiled as they all introduced themselves. Rachel was about to say something when Santana looked at her and frowned before moving behind Rachel and wrapping her arms around the smaller girls back.

They got some weird looks as Rachel bit her lip and waited. "Rachel, where are we and who are these people?"

Rachel listened to the taller girls voice and noticed how it was a bit higher pitched than the last time she spoke. "Jenny?"

She felt the girl behind her nod and she let out a sigh of relief. "This is my glee club, I figured you should meet them."

The girl tightened her grip before peeking her head around Rachel's. "Hey guys, I'm Jenny."

The glee club smiled and introduced themselves again making Rachel sigh again in relief.

Jenny moved to the side and grabbed Rachel's hand before intertwining their fingers. "So any fashionistas in here?"

At this the girls and Kurt got up and swarmed them and Rachel backed away slowly as they talked to Jenny about any and all things fashion.

Rachel chuckled to herself as she sat in the middle of all the boys except for Kurt. Puck grinned at her "Looks like you got yourself a hottie Rachel."

With a roll of her eyes Rachel laughed "I didn't get myself anything Noah..."

"Either way, I think she'll fit right in."

**I am sorry if this is badly written and I kind of feel like this story is all over the place. But it's long and I wanted to get this out there because it would just be a waste.**

**This might be a multi chapter thing. BUT I will NOT write more until I finish one of my others, there are far to many unfinished stories on my profile in my opinion. Fair warning that might take a while. **


End file.
